You who are my Sun
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: A short, fluffy little one shot between Paine and Rikku. Sometimes a smile is so radiant...


Hey reader-sans! Apparently, I'm a feeling very inspirational whatsit tonight (hehe… it's ten past midnight)…! And I've wrote this small one-shot type thing on Rikku and Paine. I may or may not continue this depending on the kinda feedback I get… so it's all up to you :salutes:

Oh and I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OC… it's because this is my first FFX2 fic, aye?

WARNING: Shoujo ai ish situations (because it's so cute dag nabbit!)

Read on! (please?)

* * *

It's hard, sometimes.

The experience was slightly comforting to my troubled mind, but did add to the anticipation that had been boiling within me ever since the girl first held me.

Tension is a shitty thing.

It's been two years now and here I am; standing with my legs dangling over the edge of a particularly nasty looking dock in Luca, looking out into the sunset. I can feel the sun's rays on me - the sensation reminds me distinctly of someone's smile. Hmm. I can relate the person to the colour yellow… does that count? Or would that be a bit too vague?

If the sun were a person…

I sighed and leaned against a large wooden crate, ignoring the sting of splinters on my almost-naked back. My right hand gripped the handle of my sword firmly; it's odd how holding something close to you can really help your problems.

Here I go again… If the sun were a person…

Hoo-boy… I can hear footsteps. Judging by the faint echo, and the light scraping of boot against wood, they're not too far away. Maybe a few feet, I think.

A light bounce, something of a spring. Urk, a happy person. Well screw them.

If the sun were a person…

"Hey Dr. P! What'cha up to?"

Huh. Apparently I know who my sun is.

She's smiling ever so sweetly at me.

…

Vilg. (1)

* * *

Paine sighed melancholy, tilting her head upwards to glare lightly at the other girl. M'yep, it was Rikku alright. The blonde stood over the warrior, her back also resting against a certain deceivingly large crate. Despite the wooden object's large shadow, Rikku's body still glowed in the evening sun, her curves highlighted and ever moving as she plonked herself roughly in the spot next to Paine.

The latter tightened her grip on her weapon.

The thief wore a relatively calm expression, but that familiar glint in her eyes sparkled faintly in the sunshine, her lips also betraying her by lifting ever-so-slightly from the corner. She was hiding something.

Rikku tilted her head back and closed one eye, using the other one to peer at Paine owlishly. The silver haired girl merely stared back with a bemused expression.

After continuing the staring contest – which neither knew they had even started – for several minutes, Rikku's open eye twitched and snapped shut, blinking back tears. Paine smirked in victory, the grip on her sword loosening a little. The blonde beside her pouted and turned her head back to the ocean.

"Well, I won, I guess." Paine said quietly, "So… how much?"

Rikku smiled knowingly to herself for a moment then blinked in Paine's direction, "Eh?"

"How much?" The warrior repeated, her silver strands blowing happily in the breeze.

"Hey! Give me more credit than that!" Rikku snapped, folding her arms, "I just wanted to ask ya something…" She looked down at the water lapping at the docks. Paine simply sighed.

"Of course." The warrior patted her trouser pocket, "How much gil do I have… Hm… couple thousand, give or take." She took a note(?) out and held it between her index and middle fingers. "There. Go leave me alone."

"Bah! I don't need your money Painey…" She looked up at the older girl, "I need your company."

The girl in question raised a brow. Well this was new.

"Rikku. I'm not gay."

The thief swiped the thousand gil note from Paine's hand and sprung to her feet. "I didn't mean it like that." She snapped, turning and taking a few steps away, "I wanted to go shoppin' or something. You know, _hang out_ type thing." She sighed dramatically, "Oh, the drama! I shall be on my own from now on…"

Paine tightened her grip on her sword and slowly rose to her feet. "My heart bleeds for you."

The blonde refrained from making any obscene gestures and instead stuck her tongue out at the warrior.

Paine smirked and walked onward to catch up with Rikku, she almost managed to grab her money back, but the thief slipped away from her touch, grinning triumphantly.

"You want this back?" Rikku grinned mischievously.

Paine looked at the note for a second, then shifted her weight on one foot with her hand on her hip. "Not really."

The blonde frowned and slipped the gil into her bikini, "Oh well."

The warrior growled faintly, but otherwise did nothing.

Rikku simply giggled and bounced over to her 'friend', draping an arm around her without hesitation. Paine just stood there, but there were traces of a reserved smile about her face.

"Right, you have my attention miss nick-my-gil-and-stick-it-in-my-boob-holder. What now?"

Rikku laughed and squeezed her arm tighter about Paine, "Miss boob-holder-thingy says…" She struck a dynamic pose, "…We go PLAY BLITZBALL!"

The silver haired girl blinked and stared in mute shock at the thief.

"Ha! Shocked ya speechless huh?" She giggled then slowly pulled out of her stance, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I guess that did kinda suck though."

Paine half-smiled half-smirked and nudged the girl gently with her elbow, "Let's just stick with shopping, m'kay? Secc Puup." (2)

Rikku pouted and nudged Paine back, a little harder, and walked faster to be slightly ahead of the older woman. "Secc mylg uv puup." (3)

The warrior grunted and nudged Rikku back, even harder. "You're gonna need a wheel barrow soon… if you keep your things where I think you do." She walked even faster, leaving a giggling Rikku teetering on behind her.

"Hehe… I guess so." The thief jogged to catch up and looped her arm through Paine's, a happy grin creasing her lips.

Paine stared coolly back at the blonde, "O…kay… this is new…" She found herself saying that more and more lately.

"Yeah well…" Rikku started, secretly delighting in the fact that the warrior had not pushed her away, "a girl needs some friendly contact once in a while… you should thank me." She finished with a wink.

The older girl raised a brow, her arm subtly tightening on the blonde's own, "Friendly, huh?" The pair carried on walking towards Luca's main shopping centre (I'm English ya'll), "I'm bursting with gratitude."

Rikku giggled, snuggling into Paine's arm a bit. "Yep, I'm just that nice!"

"Huh. And you're modest." Came the reply.

"Uh-huh, and that's why you love me." The thief said playfully, smiling happily at the warrior.

The latter found herself dazzled by the girl's radiant smile and walked on, saying nothing in reply, save the slight colouring on her cheeks that seemed to say it all.

* * *

**Translations:**

1) Fuck

2)Miss boob

3) Miss lack of boob

(methinks that's all of 'em)

Hoo-boyo. Well that was decidedly random! NYA.

Oh nerts, I need a pee XD! So erm… off I go an' stuff. Please R&R m'loves! Feedback is very muchly appreciated!

PS. Yes, it be very short :bawls:


End file.
